Aldia
Aldea ' (アルディア) is a former member of the Sixth Invasion Division of the Vatlantis Empire and currently Gravel's wife. Appearance Aldia is a beautiful young woman with long jade-green hair and deep purple eyes. She is also very tall and looks like a foreign model with a very voluptuous body including large breasts. Her Pilot Suit is green colored and very short. When Aldia uses her Heart Hybrid Gear, several shields were appeared, giving her the impression of a personal solid fortress Personality Aldia is often seen to be very cheerful and jolly personality, and often seen spoken with anyone-allies and enemies alike-like a high-classed lady, Offen drinking a black tea when she can. Behind her seemly jolly and friendly demeanor however masks her arrogant and haughty demeanor as she looks down towards anyone, especially human who seemed to be "weak" when they are no match against the Vatlantis. She also have a mean and sadistic streak as she will no hesitate in defeating oee even kill any enemies (such as Kizuna and Hayuru) without any warnings or provocations, all the while enjoying their destruction without considering the consequences. Nonetheless, Aldia is also loyal to her friend especially Grabel. Aldia is a battle maniac who always enjoy's a fight to the death and constantly looking for reason to start one against anyone, even her friends. Many people who know Aldia personally find these traits troublesome about her. This was even the reason why she demoted from the imperial guard. While on Odins' world, she opening expressed her happiness from being on a world where fighting and power were everything. She didn't complain about how she and the others were forced to fight everyday and instead to look forward to her next opponent. She even thought it would fine if they stay there forever. After the restoration of Ataraxia by Nayuta, Aldia often caused many problems because she was bored and wanted some sort of distraction but she was stopped by Gravel. Aldia also often took her to coffee to flirt and talk to her. She was also jealous when she saw Kizuna and Gravel close to each other and discharged her jealousy on him. Nevertheless, she still supports her friends feelings for Kizuna. When it was decided to remain in Atlantis or Lemuria, she stayed in Atlantis with Grabel but also said that she did not mind being in Lemuria if Gravel chooses so. History Background Plot 'Volume 2 Aldia is first encountered by Kizuna and Hayuru drinking tea in a middle of a destroyed city in Guam, however she starts attacking them and easily overpowers them both forcing them to flee back to Ataraxia. Powers & Abilities Skills * Master Combatant: '''Aldia is a highly skilled combatant, one of the best of entire Atlantis. Her combat skills are so great, that she was a member of Quartum, the elite emperor guardians, for some time. During her first time spented in Lemuria she was capable of fighting the entire Amaterasu Squad at once without much effort. Overall, Aldia is comparable with Grabel. * '''Master Spearman: '''Aldia is extremely skilled with wielding her spear. During her first contact with Kizuna and Hayru she was able overcome Hayuru with ease. She also can transform all her shield into spear and manipulate with them at once. * '''Superhuman Speed: Aldia is incredibly fast. So much, that most of her opponent has problem to catch or hit her. She also has extremely fast reflex and reaction. Equipment Magitech Armor: Aldea's Magitech Armor is Zeeru. It has an ability to change it's form from a shield (that has extremely effective defensive usage) to a spear. Unlike other Heart Hybrid Gear's, when Zeeru is purged it can detach and become a spear or a shield. Spear and Shield: Aldia can use these two weapons in various choices, she can easily switch from defense to offense, they both can control space and gravity. *'Multiple Spear-Shields': Aldea has a legion of shields that can be used to warp space. *'Shock-wave: '''She can create a shock-wave by hitting people with her spear. *'Space Manipulation': Aldia's spear and shield has the ability to distort space for a variety of purposes. *'Gravity Manipulation': With the same power of distortion, Aldia can easily manipulate gravity however she pleases. *'Space Force-field: She can manipulate space to create an impenetrable force field around an area, both preventing victims from getting out of it as well as anyone from entering. *'''Labyrinth Cube: Aldea's shields makes a cube formation and traps her enemies inside of it. The cube is actually made by distorting space. She can control everything inside the cube such as tear the space into tiny shards and rearrange it. When some one is trapped inside it, she can twist their body by twisting the space inside it. Trivia *In the anime, she is also known as Aldea in the official English subtitles. *Aldea had numerous nicknames while she was in the imperial guard that were based around her green hair, shield and battle loving nature. *Aldea hates when she is ignored. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Vatlantis Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot